falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
威森原子玩具公司總部
|terminal =Wilson Atomatoys Corporate HQ terminal entries |cell name =AtomatoysCorporateHQExt AtomatoysCorporateHQ01 (interior) |refid = (interior) }} The Wilson Atomatoys Corporate HQ is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. Layout 值得注意的物品 * 12個奶油小馬和4-7的頭部及腳部零件散落在一個房間裡。 These will permanently disappear after telling Arlen Glass about the parts. * 1顆核融合核心在底層的發電機上，另一個在電梯井道。 * 威森原子玩具公司總部鑰匙和核口可樂量子味在3樓類似放映廳的會議室裡，椅子底下。另外同一層樓總裁的辦公桌也有1把。 * 警告 - 上述總裁辦公桌上的紙條，桌內有封辭職信，旁邊垃圾通內可以找到阿爾倫的宣言。 * 用來打開底層有讀卡機的區域需要威森原子玩具ID卡，1個可以在總裁辦公桌附近的角落地上找到，This is needed for the Giddyup 'n Go miscellaneous quest to help Arlen Glass at The Slog build a working Giddyup Buttercup. Also inside are more Giddyup Buttercup parts. 另一張在秘書辦公桌上，還有一張在警衛室的檔案櫃。 * 奶油小馬銷售額是張在2樓有終端機的桌上找到的紙條，跟上述秘書辦公桌不遠。 * 馬可的警告全像卡帶位置同上。 * 原子玩具警衛室密碼 - 位於接待區的警衛室，檔案櫃旁的紙箱上，用來解鎖警衛室終端機。 * 原子玩具開發人員的密碼：MARLENE - 在警衛室終端機內讀取條目獲得，用來解鎖研發部實驗室的大門終端機。 * 辦公室筆記在2樓接待室終端機旁。 * 提醒，在3樓研發部辦公室終端機旁的紙條。 * 瑪琳的全像卡帶在上述研發部實驗室的終端機內。 * 超級變種人兜框甲在壞掉電梯下去的底層，出去右轉進門處。 * A Vault-Tec lunchbox in the office with the Giddyup Buttercup that stands in the middle of the room and the large desk with one reception and one broken terminal. It's below the broken terminal. * 超級變種人的肩袖碎布在總裁辦公室區域的窗戶旁。 Related quests * Cleansing the Commonwealth * Hypothesis * Quartermastery * Kidnapping - A group of super mutants can take up residence in this location after they have kidnapped a settler. The Sole Survivor is required to come here and free the settler. * Giddyup 'n Go * Giddyup! 註釋 * Traveling to this location by Vertibird will result in it landing near a highly radioactive pond south of the building. * 全像卡帶提到在大戰前夕被資遣的阿爾倫·葛拉斯戰後作為屍鬼生活在爬泥地。如果給他瑪琳的全像卡帶會開啟一段特殊對話和獎賞，之後他會離開爬泥地。 * 喬治·威森是公司的創始者，後來辭職交由兒子馬克·威森接班。 * 馬克·威森參與了鐮刀計畫, which was a classified program that aimed to produce munitions in secrecy for the military as a hedge against emergencies that required the military to rapidly deploy to locations within the continental United States. 戰前美軍在秘密的將一些民用生產線轉而生產武器，並借用民間企業做幌子，而這間公司就是其一，用於生產地雷。 * 在閱讀鐮刀計畫的相關資料時，玩家會在地圖上顯示出威森原子玩具工廠的位置。 * The area is littered with large amounts of super mutants (including a possible leveled variant super mutant), which can prove to be difficult to deal with if the player character is at a low level. * If in a jetpack-equipped power armor suit, one can fly through the hole in the roof in the main atrium. Once there, the player character can walk on the ceiling and search for enemies or loot (as the ceiling will become transparent). One can also view the map's background, which is just low-def buildings, and even what seems to be the road to Sanctuary Hills. * Direct way to top floor: after entering, take the first door to the right then go up the concrete stairs, then go to the office nearby in the north corner of the building, then go up the collapsed ceiling panel. *A large number of toy parts can be found in the storage room. If the player character told Arlen Glass to look for parts here, after Arlen leaves The Slog to "repair more toys," most parts in the storage will disappear, presumably taken by Arlen. * If Piper is present, she will express her disbelief at finding intact Giddyup Buttercups, noting that she will have to come back for one of them later. Appearances The Wilson Atomatoys Corporate HQ only appears in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes Several terminal entries in the building reference the television show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. The three development logs make reference to the episodes "The Last RoundUp," "Too Many Pinkie Pies" and "Lesson Zero," respectively; the first and third logs directly quote the episodes, while the second log references the climax of the episode where various Pinkie Pie clones were forced to watch paint dry. * The development office terminals contain emails referring to ideas to increase product sales. These ideas include marketing to boys with a special boy's line of toys, unicorn and pegasus variants, a "Princess" line with specially colored shodding, and body and hair color variants with "identifying marks," ostensibly referring to the cutie marks in My Little Pony. Bugs * In the development office, there appear to be two desks occupying the same space. They have separate inventories, and can both be interacted with. Requires delicate mouse movement to spot. * In the main lobby, there is a hole in the ceiling above the ceiling remains that it is possible to jetpack through and escape into the void. 圖集 FO4_Wilson_Atomatoys_Corporate_HQ1.png|Utility room FO4_Wilson_Atomatoys_Corporate_HQ2.png|Meeting room FO4_Wilson_Atomatoys_Corporate_HQ3.png|President's cabinet FO4_Wilson_Atomatoys_Corporate_HQ4.png|Arlen's cabinet Fo4 office note.png|Office note Warning_and_resignation_letter.jpg|Marc Wilson's desk with the warning note, Marc Wilson's resignation letter and a Wilson Atomatoys HQ key. Arlen's manifesto can be found in the bin next to it. Atomatoys_HQ_Reminder_note.jpg|Reminder FO4 Marlene's holotape.png|Marlene's holotape FO4 Marc's warning.png|Marc's warning FO4_Buttercup_Sales_Note.png|Buttercup sales Category:Fallout 4 locations en:Wilson Atomatoys Corporate HQ ru:Штаб-квартира_корпорации_«Уилсон_Атоматойз»